vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Takahisa Tajima
Summary Takahisa Tajima is a hot-headed and friendly loner-type pyrokineticist. He is a bit aloof, eats huge amounts of food daily and considers himself an ally of justice. In his childhood, his father attempted to rape his sister which caused Takahisa to burn him alive. After both of them were adopted by the local orphanage, Takahisa ran away not long later, as he feared that someday he would burn his sister to death like how he burned his father. For survival, he lived on the streets, stealing food and getting into fights until he met Saiko Akamine, who sympathized and adopted him. Takahisa grew up under her care, but was unable to get rid of his old lifestyle and became a delinquent at school, which resulted in him having to repeat a year. Despite his unkind attitude towards her, he actually cares for her. He is good friends with the other Void Fragments and develops a crush on Yukiko. He represents the sin of Gluttony. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-A with his pyrokinesis | 9-A Name: Takahisa Tajima, Ally of Justice Origin: 11eyes-Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Pyrokineticist, High school student, Void Fragment Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Hand-to-hand combat, Multiple Personalities, Homing Attack, Resistance to his own flames, Explosion Manipulation via his gunpowder-filled cans | Same, but his fire powers are several times stronger, Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Small Building level with his fire powers (Can severely damage Acedia and Invidia, who are comparable to characters such as Misuzu Kusakabe) | Small Building level (The control over his flames and their destructive capacity are increased, can casually burn down rows of trees and destroy cars, capable of physically harming Yukiko Hirohara) Speed: Athletic Human | Supersonic (Comparable to Yukiko Hirohara) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman (Due to his limiters being removed he can exert strength far greater than a normal human) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Building Class Durability: Athlete level | Small Building level Stamina: Above average human, He can use his pyrokinesis powers non-stop for a few minutes, but they eventually tire him out Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Gunpowder-filled cans Intelligence: As a result to living several years of his life in the streets, even after his new guardian took him in, he is quick-witted and adaptable in fights and tight situations. Weaknesses: His berserk mode makes him uncontrollable in which he tries to destroy anyone or anything around him; If he stays too long in berserk mode, his life force will be consumed until he dies Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hand-to-hand Combat: Before meeting Saiko, his present guardian, Takahisa lived on the streets and had to fight for survival. When he grew up, his past way of living gave him a habit of fighting and gradually, he became used to it, to the point that he could easily dispatch thugs with weapons while Takahisa himself had nothing but his fists. * Pyrokinesis: Takahisa can manipulate fire at will without being burnt himself. He can use his flames in various ways, from simply lighting his cigarettes to using them in combat. He can create multiple fireballs of different sizes and from any direction and can control them at will like homing attacks. He can also direct his power to the ground to melt it, shaping it the way he wants to make it unstable and burning, which he used to disrupt Invidia. When in berserk mode, his fire powers grow to much higher levels. He can create even bigger and hotter fireballs, while his combat speed, senses and reactivity increase drastically, even able to hold off Yukiko for a few minutes. **'Loge Fingers:' Instead of wrapping his hands in flames and shooting big fireballs, he creates small fireballs at the tip of his fingers. Those small fireballs have tremendous concentrated energy in them, making them more devastating than his bigger ones. He can then rapidly throw them at his target like he’s shooting a coin. However, he needs to stay still for several seconds to charge this attack. When in berserk mode, he can create all 10 small fireballs (one for each finger) instantaneously and, like his other fire powers, the power and speed are drastically increased. * Explosive gadgets: Takahisa always has at least one gunpowder-filled can with him. By igniting the gunpowder with his pyrokinesis, the cans explode with the power of a grenade. He severely damaged both Invidia and Acedia with them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Berserkers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Split Personalities